


Twist of Fate

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Enraptured Submission [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BDSM, BDSM AU, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Toliver, angsty cliffhanger, blame my muse, don't blame me, not sorry for the angst at the end, sub!Tommy, switch!Oliver, the title should give you a hint that this fic is going to give a 180 turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy's night doesn't end the way they thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my lovelies, I really hope you're ready for this. 
> 
> Before I forget, I want to thank to the wonderful Megan, for always be there when I need it. Our short but very productive brainstorming sessions are my salvation. This one-shot is much better thanks to her. A big hug and kiss for you!!!
> 
> I also want to thank you, my loyal readers (you know who you are), for your amazing support. Without it, I don't know where I'd be. I love you with all my heart <3
> 
> Are you guys read? Yeah? I don't think so, but here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

_April, 2014_

“Bend over,” Oliver said, giving Tommy a little shove toward the table.

They were in the office at Tommy’s recently opened club, Camelot. It was a busy night, and Tommy should be downstairs, dealing with the usual issues that came up running a successful nightclub. Instead, Oliver had dragged him up there with naughty intentions. Tommy feebly refused him for a second, but then he went willingly.

Oliver hadn’t planned this. He went to the club to apologize for canceling their night date. Oliver had done everything in his power to finish off his work at QC on time, but an unexpected complication came up and he had to work late. He hated to do that. He didn’t want to waste the night that was just for the two of them. He remembered the disappointment he felt every time his dad had done the same thing when he was a kid, and promised himself do his best for never fall into that habit. Yet, it couldn’t have been helped that night. It was well past midnight when he finally saw himself from his responsibilities.

He also went to _Camelot_ to show support to his boyfriend. Tommy had worked his ass off to put the place together, and it was amazing. The club was an instant success and its popularity had risen like a rocket since the opening. Actually, Oliver co-owned the club, but his involvement in it had started and ended with providing the location. An old and abandoned Queen Consolidated’ steel factory, located deep in The Glades, was the chosen spot for it. The rest was undoubtedly Tommy’s hard work.

After Tommy’s father fired him from Merlyn Global and cut him off from all the family money, Oliver was proud to see that his boyfriend had carried on and invested his time and passion in something he liked to do. He envied that, sometimes. Oliver wished he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. Although, he had to recognize that his relationship with Felicity had helped him in great measure, in both personal and professional levels, and running QC wasn’t so overwhelming anymore.

Wanting to compensate Tommy, Oliver came up with the idea of having a stolen and steamy moment with him. He took him to the only place in the club that provided some degree of privacy: the manager’s office. Between heated kisses and teasing groping, clothes started to drop on the floor. First, Oliver’s suit jacket hit the ground, and then it came Tommy’s shirt. Not much later, Oliver’s dress shirt and a tie joined the pile of discarded items.

“Oh, geez. Oliver!” Tommy panted as Oliver occupied himself in leaving a hickey on his neck. Just on his most sensitive spot. Tommy rubbed himself against him, building up a maddening friction. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please!”

Tommy ran his hand down between their bodies looking for Oliver’s waistline... and lower still for his fly. He lowered the fly with care. If Oliver hadn’t been wearing boxers, his throbbing hard cock would have sprung free. Tommy moaned and bit his lip in frustration. “I want it!”

“You want it, huh?” Oliver asked him, as he grabbed Tommy’s exploring hand and pulled it away. “Nu-huh. Only good boys can have it, if they ask nicely. Are you a good boy?”

“Yes. I’m your good boy,” he breathed.”

Oliver loved to see that little spark in his boyfriend’s eyes, sensing the shift in Oliver’s mood. This was becoming something more primal than just a quickie. It was no longer about just sex. It was about claiming. About giving and accepting the control. It was something that Tommy needed, much more than Oliver did. If two years before someone had told Oliver that he’d discover a different inclination in the Dominance/submission dynamic, he’d have called that person crazy. Now, well… he knew different. He could take the dominant role, and enjoyed it to a degree, but he found himself much more at ease when he submitted.

However, that night wasn’t about him. It was about Tommy, who needed the loving and firm dominant hand of another guiding him. Tommy needed it, and Oliver was going to give it to him.

Directing Tommy’s hand, Oliver placed it again over his hidden cock. Tommy bit his lip as he watched Oliver grinding himself against it. Oliver moaned in pleasure. He grew harder and thicker with each stroke.

“Do you want it?” Oliver asked, delighted by the hunger in Tommy’s eyes.

“Yes,” he panted, “Oliver, please.”

“Where do you want it?”

“Inside me.”

“In your tight hole?”

“Yes, fuck me.”

“Then, let me show you how I take good boys like you.”

He let Tommy’s hand go and stepped back. Forgetting any finesse, Oliver unbuckled Tommy’s belt and undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. With the same roughness, he pulled down Tommy’s underwear. Forcing Tommy to spin around, Oliver gave him a playful push toward the table, and saying, “Bend over.”

His boyfriend shambled forward, closer to his desk that was against the glass wall, pulling away the chair in the process. There were no many things on top of it, just a few typical office items. There was also enough space for what Oliver intended to do without disrupting how Tommy had ordered his things. Oliver came behind Tommy, placing the right hand on Tommy’s hip and the left on his back. He pushed him, guiding him forward, until Tommy’s was leaning on his forearms. Holding Tommy still, he finished undoing his own pants. He pulled them and his boxers down, low enough to free his enlarged and hot erection. He rubbed down his wooden dick against the crack of Tommy’s ass. A smug grin broke off in his face when Tommy bowed his head and moaned. He leaned forward and whispered, “Can you imagine why would say all those people,” who were dancing and drinking downstairs in the club and they could see through the glass, “if they knew how much you like to take my cock? How many of them would want to see you as I fuck you?”

The glass before them was tinted, and both Oliver and Tommy knew that none of the people present at the club could actually see them, but only the imagery was enough to turn Tommy on even more. He had a fascinating exhibitionist streak that Oliver never wasted the opportunity in taking advantage of. “Wanna bet they’d love to hear you begging me to fuck you harder and deeper.”

Tommy tried to push himself back against Oliver, but he held him still. His fingers bit into his hips, hard enough to leave a mark. “Please, Oliver. I need you.”

Relentlessly, Oliver held his ground. He loved to hear Tommy begging. That desperate inflexion in his voice that let Oliver know that Tommy was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. “That’s how you want it, hard and deep?”

“Yes!”

“Say it. I wanna hear you saying those words.”

“I want you to fuck me hard and deep. Ravish me, please!”

Tommy’s body buzzed with lust and anticipation. The portrait Oliver was painting with hot whispers in his ear was making him wild. He never understood quite well why other people watching him turn him on. But it did.

“Lube? Condoms?” Oliver asked him.

 _Oh, yes! Finally!_ Oliver was killing him with the waiting. “Bottom drawer.”

Knowing how high and arbitrary, on the place and the time, for Felicity’s and Oliver’s sexual appetite were he kept both there, just in case. Tommy knew that sooner or later it would be helpful to have condoms and lube at hand. Tommy watched Oliver over his shoulder, as he ripped an individual foiled package, taking the condom out and sheathing his delicious cock. He ran his tongue over his lips, savoring the memory of all those times he took him in his mouth.

“Hurry,” the bratty comment escaped him, before he could help it.

Oliver slapped and then pinched his right buttock. “Behave.”

He took his time lubing Tommy. He poured sufficient lube on his hand, making sure that every inch of his fingers were coated, and then, he nudged a lone finger in his ring. It slid in without effort. Tommy moaned as he felt Oliver thrusting a second finger, massaging his back with his other hand. “You’re beautiful; such a good boy.”

Oliver’s praise washed over Tommy like a warm blanket of love. He lived to pleased Oliver. To please Felicity, too. The fuzzy feeling setting in his chest relaxed him. All his body loosened and his mind started to float into a state of complete bliss. “That’s it. Take them in.”

After a few seconds, Oliver added a third finger and Tommy moaned louder, as pleasure coursed through him. He wallowed in the exciting fullness of his ass as Oliver plunged his fingers deeper and faster. Tommy rode them the best he could, his body breaking into small spams every time Oliver stimulated his prostate.

But as pleasant as being finger-fucked was, it wasn’t what Tommy wanted. He craved Oliver’s cock. He wanted to feel completely filled up. Tommy wanted to feel Oliver burying himself deep inside him, pounding hips against hips in a maddening pace. He wanted to feel owned.

For Tommy, ownership didn’t mean to be a property. It meant to be cared for. It meant that he had people that would be there for him not matter what. When he was at his best or at his worst. It meant acceptance and companionship. It meant unconditional love.

That was Oliver and Felicity offered him.

Tommy didn’t have the doubt that Oliver could read his body language and unarticulated pleas. Tommy’s heart beat faster as he felt Oliver pulling out his fingers. Tommy didn’t bother much by the emptiness of his insides. He knew something better was coming. His lungs seized when Oliver nudged his big head in his asshole and pierced in. The penetration was a hot iron, ruthless and unyielding, going all the way in. It hurt, but in the best possible way. “Fuck! Oh Fuck!”

“You like that, huh?”

“Oh shit!” he cursed again, as Oliver pulled back and plunged in. And again, and again. “Yes! Yes!”

Tommy lost himself in Oliver’s powerful pounding, in the grunts he made, and in the praising words that Oliver said to him. Tommy tried to hold for dear life onto the hard wood beneath him, as Oliver picked up the pace. His thrusts were shorter and faster, pushing his body as far as he could go.

With pressure building in his balls, Tommy tried to palm himself. His hand didn’t go too far. Oliver stopped moving, buried deep inside in his ass, and took both of Tommy’s hands in a strong grip. He twisted Tommy’s arms behind his back and held both wrists with one hand. Using his other hand, Oliver got a grip on his hair, making Tommy hissed, and twisted his head slightly. He leaned down on him, which changed the angle of penetration, and Tommy believed to be in Heaven.

Yet Oliver’s next words send him to hell, “What do you think you’re doing?” the harsh panted words made Tommy shiver. “Good boys beg before they’re allowed to come. And you haven’t earned that yet. My fun with you, it’s just starting.”

Keeping his firm grip on him, Oliver lifted himself up from Tommy’s back and started banging anew. Faster. Deeper. Harder. There was no reprieve, just an unforgiving drill. Tommy was raw, and still, his body wanted more. Tommy had no defense against the wild assault. His body and senses were being attacked from all angles, reducing him into a writhing mess. The fact that he was bent over his desk with his pants pooled at his ankles, at Oliver’s complete mercy, being told that he couldn’t come and being used like a fucktoy, made his head explode.

His climax kept building up. His balls were so tight and his cock so hard that it hurt. He begged and implored, whined and screamed. But Oliver remained deaf to them, showing no mercy to him. Oliver wounded his arm around Tommy's waist, taking his throbbing and hard dick on his hand, he stroked him up and down. Tommy honestly believed the pleasure would kill him.

“May I come, please?!” was his wretched beseech. “Please!”

Taking pity on him at last, Oliver said, “You’ve done well, Tommy. You’ve been a good boy. Come for me.”

Oliver hadn’t finished saying it, when the climax hit him. It was so intense, so all consuming, that Tommy’s mind slipped away from the world. All he knew was that he let out an animalistic bellow as the swarm of uncontrollable spasms took over his body.

As Tommy convulsed in ecstasy under him, Oliver kept pounding against him with a punishing pace, shoving his cock as deep as he could in his tight ass, searching for the same bliss that Tommy experienced. It took only a few sway of his hips to find it. With each thrust, Oliver spurted another load of cum. The satisfaction of filling him, of marking Tommy as his, rushed through him.

When his body couldn’t take it anymore, Oliver collapsed on top of Tommy. Both were trying to catch their breaths as they lay immobile, still joined in the most delicious of ways. Oliver loved the way in which Tommy’s body was in total relaxation. So limped that Oliver thought he might have gone into a mild subspace. Tommy was totally spent and didn’t seem to have the energy or the disposition to even open his eyes. Oliver still had him on a tight grip, but he didn’t want to let go. Possessiveness was strong within him.

Nuzzling his nose on Tommy’s neck, Oliver breathed his scent in. It was a mix of Tommy’s favorite cologne with his own personal earthy scent, combined with the distinct smell of sweat and sex. His mouth watered. He was addicted to that smell.

“Damn, Tommy. You smell so good,” he whispered, and Tommy shivered. Oliver dropped light kisses in Tommy’s nape, shoulders, and back. “I can’t get enough of it. It makes me want to fuck you all night.”

As if he needed to confirm his words, Oliver’s flaccid cock twitched with desire. Beneath him, Tommy moaned and wriggled. “I’m at your mercy, Oliver. Fuck me all you want.”

Oliver was tempted to get another round of savage sex right there. He wanted to ravish Tommy to the point that his boyfriend couldn’t walk right for a week. But, the beating music outside the office remained him where they were. As amazing as it had been, Oliver knew Tommy had a business, his baby, to take care of. “Not here. But when we get out of here, you’re all mine.”

“All yours,” Tommy mumbled.

Reluctantly, he released Tommy and pulled out of him. Tommy didn’t even move; he stayed there where he was. “Can’t you move?”

Tommy gifted him a satisfied smile, as he straightened up in slow motion, “Barely.”

“Hold on.”

Oliver reached out inside the bottom drawer, the same where the lube and the condoms were, and took out a package of wet wipes. Taking out a few single wipes, he cleaned the excess of lube and other things off Tommy’s body with gentleness. Then, after he discarded the condom, Tommy grabbed new wet wipes and cleaned him up with the same loving care as Oliver had with him. With light touches and soft kisses in between. Their quiet and intimate moment got interrupted when someone knocked on the door, “Mr. Merlyn, are you in there?” asked Tiffany, one of the hostesses from the club. “Carlos, the bartender, says we’re getting short on champagne, and he can’t find more in the storage room.”

“Give me five minutes, Tiffany. I’ll be right out,” when they heard her walking away, he said to Oliver, “Duty calls.”

“Do you mind if I stay up here resting for a bit, so we can go home together when your night is over?”

Tommy walked to him, smiling, “I would like nothing more,” and then, he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Want me to send Tiffany here with a drink for you… a scotch, neat?”

“That, I’d appreciated a lot.”

“You got it.”

Ten minutes later, Oliver was sitting on Tommy’s chair with his feet thrown up the desk and his ankles crossed, with a glass of scotch in one hand. The bottle of _Bowmore,_ 25 year old, that Tommy sent him was resting on the top of the desk within his reach. As he enjoyed the fruit and syrup sweet flavor of his amber drink, balanced out by the right amount of smokiness, an idea struck his mind. He had failed Tommy this week with their date. Even though, the apology had been great and Tommy wasn’t disappointed in him, Oliver wanted to make up to him. So, he came up with what their date will be next week.

To be perfect, he needed the assistance of a friend. So, he took his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. She should be awake, too, despite the hour of the night.

On the third ring, she answered, “Hi Sara, It’s Oliver.”

“Ollie! So good to hear from you. How are you, stranger?”

“Can’t complain. You? How’s the business doing?”

In the same line of work of Tommy, Sara also was the owner of a club. However, hers was a different kind. She, along with her girlfriend Nyssa, had set up a very exclusive fetish club. He, Tommy, and Felicity had gone there on occasions. It had been a while since they had gone there.

“Great. Much better than I thought. Actually, Nyssa and I, we’re thinking of doing some improvements to the club. That probably will pick up the interest for some new members and reengage the old ones who have stopped coming.”

Oliver grinned at the not-so-subtle comment. “Like us?”

“Yeah… You guys haven’t come in a while. Busy life?”

“You could say that. But that’s why I’m calling. Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure. What do you need?”

“I’m planning going there next week with Tommy, and I’d like to use the gallery,” which was a round room with glass walls, usually used for demonstration. The clear walls allowed everybody to watch from outside. It was the perfect room for doing a scene with an exhibitionist like Tommy. He was going to go crazy. “Can you arrange that nobody else uses it that night?”

“Consider it done. There’s something else that you need for the scene?”

“I haven’t planned that far yet. But if as soon as figure out if I need anything, I let you know.”

“Please do. And I’ll see you next week.”

“See you then. Bye.”

As soon as he hung up, he started thinking what he wanted to do in the scene. He played with different scenarios, different ways to how built up Tommy’s anticipation… the best way to blow his boyfriend’s mind. Some time, and a few glasses of scotch later, he had pretty much everything planned out.

It was then, when Tommy returned to the office almost bouncing with excitement. “I’m ready to go.”

“Me, too.”

“Let’s go,” he said coming closer to Oliver. Tommy plugged his hands in Oliver’s pockets. Not in seductive way, but searching for something other than his cock. “Where are the car keys? I’m driving.”

“No, you won’t. It’s my car, Tommy,” he tried to pull away, but it was too late. Tommy had found the keys.

“You’ve been drinking,” he pointed at the bottle of scotch on the table, “so I’m driving.”

Not all too happy with the idea, but knowing he had no choice, he let Tommy do the driving. A decision that he would regret later. Oliver never expected that his night that had improved in a great measure would end so poorly.

His memory of the incident was fuzzy. In one moment, he was content and admiring and teasing the man he loved, and in the next everything was a chaos. He only remembered waking up in pain and the smell of blood hitting his nose. So much blood.

“T—Tommy?” he wheezed, as he tried to understand what was going on. Why was he having so much trouble breathing? Oliver had trouble getting pass his mental confusion. It took him a minute to understand that they had an accident. The shattered windshield and the deflating airbags clued him in that they had an accident. How? He couldn’t remember. “Tommy?”

Oliver looked to his left and the little air, he could get into his lungs, escaped him. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!” this couldn’t be happening. “Tommy! Tommy, wake up!!”

He was afraid to shake Tommy into consciousness. It was difficult to grasp the grotesque image he had before his eyes. A metal reinforcement bar went through the windshield and ended up buried in Tommy’s chest, causing him to bleed profusely. “Tommy, you’re going to be fine, okay?” Oliver said to him as he tried to get free from his seatbelt. The shock, and the pain he was in, made his fingers shake. The more he tried to free himself and go to help Tommy, the more difficult was to do it. And lightheadedness was making things worse. “Hang on, baby. Please, hang on!”

Frustration, grief, and pain brought tears to his eyes. The thought of Tommy not living anymore was something he couldn’t afford. He couldn’t lose him. He simply couldn’t. “Stay with me, Tommy. Did you hear me?! Ope— open your eyes,” he said, trying to muster his most commanding tone. However, his shortness of breath was getting worse. His voice was just a grave whisper. “I’m telling— telling you to,” he gasped for air, “open your eyes.”

But his own were shutting down. Every frantic heartbeat drumming inside his chest was dragging him a second closer to unconsciousness. Giving up on trying to open the seatbelt, he stretched out his hand and took Tommy’s hand in his. “I’m… here. Stay with… me.”

He blinked one more time, taking in Tommy’s face and all the cuts in it, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves a gift basket for every reader, with a warm fluffy blanket, a box of Kleenex, and three bottles of wine. Also a small note that reads 'Sorry'**Runs and hides in a bunker where nobody can find me*


End file.
